


His Boys

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, M/M, Pining, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Reunions, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gets a couple of surprise guests during a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Boys

Bilbo drank his hot mulled wine as he gazed out of his smial. A snowstorm started an hour ago. He was glad he was indoors. Bilbo wondered if it was snowing in Erebor. If it was, he hoped his boys were safe.

Knocking startled him. Who was foolish enough to be out in this weather?

Bilbo gasped as opened the door.

They were covered in snow and shivering. Real. Here. 

Bilbo didn’t let them get through their customary introductions before pulling Fili and Kili inside, wrapping his arms around them and kissing each soundly in turn. "My boys," he whispered.


End file.
